


A (Not So) Crazy Idea

by rottentrinity



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: Tired of getting nowhere and not being able to achieve their dreams, best friends Mal and Evie decided to do something crazy— adopt a baby.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Chad Charming/Doug, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Meet Ava Bertha-Grimhilde

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from that one himym episode where Ted and Barney decided to adopt a baby because they have been /and I can't stress this enough/ going through a tough time.

"You two..."

"Adopted a baby"

Jay and Carlos stared at the one year old toddler who was currently fast asleep in the crib. They visited the two to see if they wanted to hang out since they all have been busy with their jobs and well to their surprise, they found Mal and Evie happily staring at an unknown figure that they have never met. 

"Yep! Her name's Ava" Mal told them happily. Just then the baby started crying and Evie slowly and carefully picked her up, hushing the baby to calm down. Mal immediately grabbed a bottle of milk nearby and handed it to Evie, feeding the baby which calmed her down. Jay and Carlos looked at each other, still unable to comprehend the scene that was happening before them, not that they were judging, but because Mal and Evie were both single, so adopting a baby together shouldn't be something they should be doing

"Uhm, why exactly did you two adopt a baby?" Jay asked curiously. "We're not judging. Just really really curious. and confused" he immediately added

"Well, E and I were tired of getting nowhere. I mean you and Carlos are engaged. Uma and Audrey are moving to a new house. Ben finally got promoted in his job. Chad finally got his act together and is now serious with Doug. Harry and Gil just adopted their second baby. Jane and Lonnie are married. We just thought maybe we can just skip ahead to becoming a parent and well here we are" Mal explained. "Also there was this one episode from How I Met Your Mother where Barney and Ted decided to adopt a baby, so I thought why not, and Evie agreed" Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes at the last sentence. Of course Mal would suggest such thing coming from the show. That's what she did when she once suggested a slap bet when the four of them were betting on how long Uma and Audrey would get together. Ever since then, slap bets were now a thing in their group.

Evie carefully placed Ava back in the crib and turned to Mal, Jay, and Carlos, "Let's move to the living room, guys". She picked up the baby monitor and walked outside the room with Mal, Jay, and Carlos following from behind, Carlos closing the door carefully. Evie placed the baby monitor on the coffee table and sprawled lazily on the couch, Mal settling herself on top of Evie, with Evie's arms wrapped around her. Jay and Carlos sat on the floor and turned on the tv, setting the volume low to avoid waking up the baby.

"Why are you two here again?" Evie asked glancing at the boys. Carlos turned to Evie, "We wanted to hang out" he simply replied. Evie only shrugged and looked at Mal whose eyes were closed. She ran her fingers against her best friend's purple locks, "You're tired, M?". Mal only nodded as a response

"When did you two adopt Ava?" Jay looked at them. 

"Two days ago. She really kept us up all night, crying and everything" Evie said. She turned her attention to the tv where How I Met Your Mother is currently playing on netflix with the thanksgiving episode on season 7.

"Oh look, it's Mal's inspiration" Jay joked earning a kick on the back of his head. "Oww!" He turned to see who it was and saw Mal glaring at him, turning his attention back to the tv.

"Mal really loves this show" Carlos chuckled and watched Mal who was already watching the show, her lips mouthing the lines. 

The four of them decided to watch the show in peace, Mal and Evie praying that they will get enough rest before the baby starts crying again. Jay had grabbed a bag of chips and he and Carlos are now currently sharing the food while watching the show. Carlos felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it, "Hey, guys! Uma and Audrey wants to hang out"

"Tell them to come here" Evie said. Carlos nodded, typing a reply

"Also tell her to bring pizza" Mal added. "Pineapple and Ham". Carlos gave her an okay gesture as he sent Uma a text back before moving his attention back to the show, his head laying comfortably on Jay's shoulder while Jay feeds him some chips. 

"What's up, losers!!" Uma and Audrey arrived, or more likely bursts in the apartment 30 minutes later, Uma carrying 2 cases of beer while Audrey was holding 2 boxes of pizza. Evie frantically shushed the couple afraid of what will happen next, "Guys, not so--" Just on cue, a loud crying was heard from the baby monitor, "--loud"

"I'll get her" Sighing, Mal got up from Evie and walked to Ava's bedroom. Uma and Audrey stared at each other and then to Evie, "Did you two got married that Audrey and I did not know about?"

"What? No. Mal and I are just friends" Audrey and Uma snickered when they Jay mouthing and air quoting the words, 'Just friends'. Mal came back with Ava in her arms, wide awake. "Hey, guys, meet Ava. Ava meet your Aunties, Uma and Audrey" She held Ava's hand and waved at Uma and Audrey, who both waved back happily. "Then your uncles, Jay and Carlos" She turned to the boys who waved at Ava, smiling widely. "And then...Mommy!" She turned to Evie who happily walked to them.

"Hello, my baby!" Evie greeted as she took Ava from Mal, carrying the toddler carefully in her arms. "Did you sleep well? Did you? I'm sure you did" Evie cooed. Mal stared at Ava and played with the child's tiny hands. The two completely in their own world.

"So you guys wanna explain why you have a baby or--?" Audrey asked, grabbing their attention.

"They thought it would be a great idea to jump ahead to parenthood" Jay answered for them.

"That's crazy" Uma exclaimed as she opened the a box of pizza that Audrey settled down on the table and grabbed a slice. "So does this mean you two will get married?"

Mal and Evie looked at each other confused, both shaking their heads "Evie and I are just friends. Just because we adopted a baby together does not mean we will get married"

"Besides this is normal. I mean friends can adopt a baby together and just be friends" Evie added.

"No friends have ever adopted a baby just as friends" Audrey told them, Uma and the boys nodding their heads. Mal shrugged, "We're the first then" 

"I'm gonna get her some food. Here, Mal kindly hold Ava" Mal took Ava from Evie's arms and sat on the couch, placing the toddler on her lap, happily playing with the child. Evie soon came back with a bowl of baby food on one hand while dragging a folded high chair. Jay immediately rushed to Evie and took the high chair from her, unfolding it.

"Thanks, Jay" Evie said as Mal placed Ava down on the high chair. Evie had crouched herself to meet the baby's view and starts feeding her.

Mal grabbed a slice of pizza and sat on the couch near Ava and Evie. “Here, E” Mal fed Evie pizza who happily took a bite. Evie turned her attention back to Ava and continued to feed the toddler.

”It’s like watching a married couple with their child” Jay whispered at Uma, Audrey, and Carlos who chuckled softly. They continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them; Evie feeding Ava while Mal is feeding Evie. It was clear as a day that Mal and Evie have feelings for each other but are unaware of it.


	2. Family Photo

“I still cannot believe you two adopted a baby” Lonnie exclaimed as she watched Mal feeding Ava.

”Well, believe it because this baby is real” Mal told her before turning back to Ava, “Here, baby~ food is coming” Mal did a little plane action before slipping the plastic spoon filled with baby food in Ava’s mouth. Lonnie smiled, watching Mal in amusement.

Jane and Lonnie had decided to host a dinner, formally welcoming Ava to their large family. It had been a week since the rest of the gang had found out about Mal and Evie adopting a baby. Obviously lots of questions were asked, but they were not at all surprised when it was actually Mal's idea after watching that particular episode in How I Met Your Mother. Mal loves the show so much, she actually once left her purple (not yellow because purple is her favorite color) umbrella in the club during St. Patrick's Day on purpose to, in Mal's words, 'find her destiny'. Of course it failed when no one picked it up a week later. Mal had grumbled for weeks about it. 

"Mal, smile!" Mal turned to see Ben holding up a camera at her and Ava and flashed a smile. He walked closer to Mal and showed her the photo. "Where's Evie? I wanna take a photo of you three" Ben asked looking for his blue-haired friend. "Evie!!" Ben screamed causing Ava to cry and Mal glaring at him because she and Evie had already spent almost an hour trying to get the toddler to stop crying this afternoon on the way to Jane and Lonnie's. Ben flashed an innocent grin that he used to do when he was a kid and always worked. Mal rolled her eyes as she stood up and picked up Ava from the high chair and tried to calm the toddler down. "Hush, baby. Uncle Ben didn't mean to be a bad boy"

"Hey, I wasn't being--" Ben tried to defend himself but Mal's glare cut him off and sighed defeatedly, "I'm sorry for being a bad boy". Apparently his apology did not stop Ava from crying so Mal made him go to the corner and 'think about what he did'. Again, Mal's words. Ben, without a choice, walked to the corner and sat down, playing with his camera. He looked like a little kid that was put on a time out by his parents. 

Harry, Jay, and Uma who were nearby all snickered as they looked at Ben, Harry taking a photo of the guy pouting in the corner. "Didn't think you could be this strict, Mal"

"This is really unfair, you guys! That's a baby and babies cry!" Ben shouted from the corner.

"In my defense, It's really hard to get Ava to stop crying. The longest she cried was like almost 2 hours a few days ago" Mal explained as she swings herself sideways to get Ava to stop crying.

"Alright, cake's ready you-- why is Ben in the corner?" Evie was confused when she walked out of the kitchen carrying plates for all of them to see Ben hugging his knees in the corner, pouting.

"Hey, Bennyboo!" Uma called out, "Evie wants to know why you're there"

Ben glared at Uma and looked at Evie, "Your future wife decided to put me on time out because Ava cried!"

Evie turned to Mal who was busy calming the toddler and sighed, as she placed the plates down, and took Ava from Mal's arm, "Come to mommy, baby" Evie smiled widely as she carried Ava and moved to the couch, away from the rest of the group. Mal followed her, grabbing Ava's purple stuffed dragon laying on the floor and the two sat on the couch, does their best to stop Ava from crying but to no avail. Mal turned to Ben, "Benjamin, come here and help us! You made our baby cry". Ben sighed and walked over to them, "Alright, come here you beautiful princess" Ben took Ava from Evie and tries to soothe the child, but Ava ended up crying louder

"You know Ava always cries whenever it's Ben holding her" Uma commented in amusement, as she watched Ben with a panic look on his face, trying his best to calm Ava down while avoiding Mal's glare at him. "Evie, will you tell please tell Mal it's not my fault Ava is crying?"

Evie turned to Mal, "M, it's not Ben's fault our daughter is crying"

"but he made her cry!" Mal argued

"She's a baby! She will always cry" Evie argued back. Mal pouted and crossed her arms, her eyes still glaring at Ben. Sighing, he turned to the rest of the group who were in the dining area watching the scene in front of them, while eating the cake, "Anyone wanna try and help me here?"

"daddy of the year is here to save the day" Harry happily volunteered as he walked over to Ben. He took Ava from Ben's arms and started bouncing the little girl in the hopes of getting him to stop crying, but to no avail. Gil decided to help, but failed as well. Uma followed, then Audrey, who also failed. Jay and Carlos tried to make funny faces but they did not succeed. Lonnie carried Ava while Jane sang with her soft voice, still they failed. They did another round of taking turns but Ava still continue to cry.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" They all turned to see Chad and Doug at the front door holding a bottle of wine. Evie immediately headed to Chad and handed the baby to him, "Ava's been crying for almost an hour. Please make her stop". Chad happily took Ava in his arms, but just like everyone else, he failed to get Ava to stop crying.

"Let me" Doug handed Evie the wine bottle and held Ava who, to everyone's surprise, stopped crying and is now playing with Doug's green bowtie. Doug walked inside with Ava in his arms and sat on the couch, removing his bowtie and handed it to the baby.

"Oh my god, I can finally hear the noises in my head" Jay commented. Evie chuckled lightly and looked at Doug, "You mind holding her for us for a while until she falls asleep again?"

"Of course! I'm sure little Ava here wouldn't mind being by his uncle Doug" He turned to Ava and squishes the toddler's cheeks lightly, cooed, "Right, Ava? You love uncle Dougie, right?" Ava responded with a spit bubble to which Doug took as a yes. Mal and Evie headed to the dining area to get some cake, Chad following them. 

"She's really a handful, huh?" Audrey said, Mal and Evie nodding their heads, "We still love her though" Evie said as she cut a slice of cake and placed it on the plate, handing Mal a fork and the two shared the cake, feeding each other instead of eating on their own.

”Look at you two practicing for the cake cutting ceremony on your wedding” Uma teased. Mal and Evie rolled their eyes, their attention focused on the cake that Jane and Evie had baked together. 

“You guys sure you’re just best friends?” Audrey asked curiously as she watched the two continue feeding each other. Mal nodded her head, “Of course. We’re two best friends who are single and have a kid. Oh you have something on your lips, E” Mal removed the chocolate frosting on the corner of Evie’s lips. “Thanks, M” Evie flashed a soft smile and the two continue to feed each other.

* * *

“Hey, what do you guys think about taking a family photo?” Ben suggested, glancing at Mal and Evie. They all decided to hold a sleepover at Jane and Lonnie's, and Jane's mother came by and offered to babysit Ava overnight. Everyone were currently in the living room having a Harry Potter marathon. Jay and Carlos took up the left side of Jane and Lonnie's sectional sofa, cuddling together. In the middle were Chad and Doug, with Chad laying down on Doug's lap with his legs crossed to avoid hitting Evie. Mal and Evie took up the entire chaise portion of the sofa. Evie was sitting comfortably with her legs extended, Mal in between her legs, her back resting against Evie's with a bowl of popcorn on her lap that the two share together. On the floor were Uma and Audrey, and Jane and Lonnie, huddled together, each couple have a blanket around them. Harry and Gil shared the other couch, Gil laying down on Harry's lap as Harry runs his fingers around his husband's hair. Ben soloed the recliner beside Harry and Gil, with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

Evie shrugged, "I don't mind. What do you think, M?" She asked as she looked down at Mal who was busy eating the popcorn, giving only a thumbs up.

"How about we all take one. I think the last time we had was like what? 5 years ago?" Audrey suggested. "Maybe with the kids too" The others nodded immediately in approval. "Great! I know a good friend who owns a studio. I'll call him for an appointment" Ben informed them

"Are you sure he's a friend, Bennyboo and not a boyfriend?" Audrey teased, earning some popcorns thrown at her by Ben. "He's only a friend and I'm not gay" He said and they all turned their attention back on the movie. They continue to watch until they heard a snore in the middle of the third movie. They all turned to the direction of the noise and saw that Mal had fallen asleep.

”Hey, Mal” Evie nudged her gently, trying to wake her up, removing the popcorn and placed it on the table nearby. Mal only whined in response, turning herself to a more comfortable position, with her front against Evie’s, her face nuzzling against the crook of Evie’s neck. 

“Let’s all go to sleep, guys” Jane suggested as she stood up. “We only have 1 guest room but 2 couples can share it since it has 2 beds”

”Carlos and I will take the room” Jay raised his hand

”Us too” Doug said and the two couples headed to the guest room along with Jane and Lonnie

The two came back with a small mattress and some blankets and pillows. Lonnie placed the mattress on the floor, and Harry and Gil immediately lay down on it. Jane placed the blankets and pillows down on the couch.

”Goodnight, you guys” The couple said before disappearing upstairs to their bedroom. Uma turned to Evie, “Hey, are you sure you’ll be comfortable sleeping with Mal on top of you?”

Evie nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be fine”

”Suit yourself” Uma chuckled as she placed a blanket on top of Mal. She handed Audrey, who was already laying comfortably on the couch Harry and Gil had used, a pillow and blanket. Ben stood up to grab his own and settled comfortably on the recliner.

Uma turned the tv off and laid down on the space beside Evie. They all drifted to sleep with the exception of Uma and Evie.

Uma stared at Evie who was busy running her fingers against Mal’s purple hair, “You know even a blind person can see you’re in love with your best friend”

Evie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Uma, “What are you talking about?”

”You’re in love with Mal” 

Evie shook her head, bemused at her friend’s words. She glanced at Mal who was still sleeping soundly on top of her. “Mal’s just my best friend, Uma”

”That’s what you keep telling yourself because you’re afraid if you accept it, everything will change”

Evie kept quiet, pondering Uma's words. There was no way that she's in love with Mal. Absolutely no way. Uma noticed Evie's expression and sighed, "Look, just be careful, okay? This whole play house thing you and Mal are doing, one of you will eventually get hurt" She warned before tucking herself to sleep, "Go get some sleep now, Evie".

* * *

"E, will you please stop crying?" Mal complained, glancing at Evie who had been crying for 10 minutes already. Apparently seeing Ava in a princess costume brings tears to her. 

"She just looks so adorable, M" Evie said, wiping her tears. Mal chuckled, shaking her head, as she picked up Ava. "She's always adorable, E. Now come on, we have to meet the others at Forsythe Studios" 

The two headed to their car in the parking lot, and Mal placed Ava in the baby seat at the back of the car, making sure the fastener is securely tight. Mal got in the driver's seat while Evie entered the passenger's, and drove to the studio to meet their friends. They all decided to hold a family photo on a Saturday since it's the only day all of them were available. Evie had insisted to put Ava in a princess costume for the photo shoot. Throughout the drive, Evie kept on taking photos of Ava, Mal grinned as she glanced at her best friend, "You know we might not need to go to the shoot anymore"

"I can't help it, M" Evie looked at the photos she had taken of Ava, all 35 of them. She scrolled at the photos in her phone until she stumbled on a photo of her and Mal during New Year's Eve party that Chad hosted 3 years ago.

_'You're in love with Mal'_

_'That's what you keep telling yourself because you're afraid if you accept it, everything will change'_

Evie closed her eyes, and the image of Mal and Ava appearing in her mind made her smile. They soon arrived in front of a diner named Pop's. Ben had mentioned that the studio was in the basement.

"We're here!" Mal called out as she entered the studio, Evie following her with Ava in her arms. She looked around and saw Ben talking to a tall guy with black hair, wearing a grey knitted crown beanie, a white shirt underneath a denim Sherpa jacket, cuffed jeans with hanging suspenders, and white sneakers, who she believes to be Ben's friend and their photographer, judging by the camera hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys! This is Jughead, our photographer. Jug, these are Mal, Evie, and their daughter, Ava" Ben introduced, Jughead only gave a small smile and nod, and went to set up the camera. "Don't mind him, he's usually not good with strangers" Ben explained, "Anyways, hi, Ava. You look really pretty today" Ben grinned as he waved at the toddler who turned her head to ignore him. "Well at least she doesn't cry anymore" He commented, Mal and Evie chuckling along. 

Evie walked to the side where Harry and Gil are with their 1 year old daughter named Harper, and their 3 year old son, Leo. Mal smiled as she watches Evie playing with the kids. Evie has always been fond of kids as far as Mal could remember. Whenever they go to a park, Mal would always lose Evie and finds her on the benches were parents usually hang out, waving happily at the babies. 

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Mal turned to see a familiar ginger-red hair with red long-sleeved turtle neck, black pencil skirt, and ankle length boots. The girl turned to Mal and flashed a soft smile, "Hey, Mal"

"Oh my god, Cheryl! What are you doing here?" Mal grinned as she gave Cheryl a hug. She had met Cheryl at one of her art gallery shows where Toni dragged her and the two have been friends since then.

"I'm supposed to meet my girlfriend and friends at the diner upstairs but they're running late so I went down here. Jughead's a childhood friend of my girlfriend. Anyways, I'm assuming that blue-haired chick you're staring at is Evie?" Cheryl asked pointing at Evie who was chatting with Harry and Gil, with Ava on her lap. Mal nodded, "Yep. The two guys she's with are Harry and Gil, and those are Harper and Leo, their kids. That's Ava, mine and Evie's daughter"

"Oh, you two got married? Congra--" Mal quickly cut her off, "Oh we're not married. Evie and I are both single and we're raising Ava together as friends" Cheryl blinked, looking at Mal, "Well that's--"

"Crazy? Yeah they've mentioned that already" Mal said pointing at the rest of her friends who were in their own worlds. Cheryl noticed the number of Mal's friends and chuckled, "You have a lot of friends and yet the only one you've mentioned and talked a lot about is Evie"

The two continue to chat, catching up until Jughead called them saying that the shoot is about to start. Cheryl waved goodbye and headed back upstairs. Jughead decided to start the shoot with each couple including Mal and Evie, ( Everyone insisted that they should do a couple shoot as well ), followed by the couples only with kids; Harry and Gil with Leo and Harper; Mal and Evie with Ava. The next shoot consists of childhood friends; Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos; Harry, Gil, and Uma; and Ben, Chad, Doug, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie. Ben did a few solo shots ( "We should set him up with someone soon" Chad commented ). The last shoot consists of all of them including the children. They all paid Jughead after the shoot and left one by one, Ben informing them that he'll give the photos next week.


	3. Babysitting Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the moments with Ava are taken or inspired from a few tv series ( Friends, HIMYM, Good luck Charlie, etc)

Normally, people wake up at around 10 am during Sundays because well, it's a Sunday. No one wants to wake up early on a Sunday. Jay was an exception, however. Not because he likes waking up early, no he'd pretty much rather be in bed, the warm blankets wrapped around him cuddling him to sleep. Sundays, to Jay and Carlos, were known as 'Bacons n' Pancakes Day', and today like every other Sundays, the sound of a bacon sizzling in the pan and its aroma made its way to Jay's nose, waking him up like some kind of alarm clock. He's not complaining though because Carlos is a pretty good cook. Jay headed to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his fiancé’s back, half naked with only his red and white boxers and an apron.

“Hey, babe” Jay greeted as he hugged the man from behind, surprising Carlos from his actions. He later relaxes when he felt a pair of lips pressed against the back of his ear, making its way to his jaw.

“Jay, I’m cooking” Carlos mumbled, trying to focus on the bacon, “If you don’t stop, I will serve you burnt bacons.” Jay laughed lightly as he plants a soft kiss on Carlos’ bare shoulder before pulling away. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Carlos continue to make their breakfast. “So, you’re just going to watch me?” Carlos asked, turning to Jay.

Jay shrugged, “I enjoy watching you cook, babe”

“You enjoy watching me cook or you enjoy watching me?”

“Both” Jay answered with a playful grin plastered on his face. Carlos rolled his eyes, shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Or you can cook the pancakes, babe.”

Jay looked at Carlos as if he had just spoken in a different language that he does not know because Jay absolutely cannot cook. He tried once, during their 5th year anniversary, but he ended up almost burning their kitchen down and their meal getting burnt that they had to get food from 7/11 nearby. Carlos still considered it as the best anniversary despite the disaster.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here so I can guide you. Plus, the pancakes are already mixed” Carlos said, pointing at the bowl of pancake mix nearby. Jay shrugged as he grabbed a clean pan from underneath and placed it on the stove burner next to Carlos. Pancakes are pretty easy to make, right?

Jay set the heat to medium as instructed by Carlos and waited for the pan to heat up. “Okay, so grease the pan with butter, just a tiny bit so our pancakes will not be too buttery.” Jay nodded and sliced a tiny butter and placed it on the pan, letting the butter melt itself. He grabbed the pancake mix and poured the batter on the pan, “Hey, babe I think this is ruined.” Carlos turned to see what Jay meant and chuckled at the sight of the misshapen pancake, “It’s not ruined, Jay. We can still eat that”

“But I like it round” Jay mumbled innocently, staring at the ‘ruined’ pancake he made. Carlos turned off the stove top on his side after cooking the bacon and took the ladle from Jay, “Alright, I’ll cook the pancakes. Why don’t you set up our table, babe?” Carlos ordered, flipping the pancake. Jay saluted playfully and planted a soft kiss on Carlos’ cheek before heading to the dining area to prepare the table.

the two began to eat their breakfast while talking about their previous week and flirting at the same time, Jay mostly doing the flirting. "We should discuss our wedding plans, babe" Jay said, taking a bite of the bacon. "I'm thinking of having our wedding in Auradon"

Carlos nodded his head, agreeing to Jay, "Yeah, I mean most of our families are there so it's easier. Should we get a minister or should we let one of our friends perform the ceremony?"

Jay blinked, "Friends can perform wedding ceremonies??" Carlos chuckled as he nodded, "Apparently they can. So should we?"

"I don't mind." Jay shrugged. "Who do you think should we get?" Carlos tapped his chin, thinking who among their group of friends are the perfect candidate. Mal, Uma, and Chad will most likely be late, plus Jay already had Mal set as his best man, and Carlos already picked Evie as his. Audrey would definitely say no. Harry and Gil have two kids so they're definitely out, leaving Ben and Doug as their candidates.

"Ben?" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah he seems perfect. I'll text him later to let him know" Jay said. His phone then lit up and he checked to see his father had texted him. "Oh hey, dad wants to wants to facetime. I'll go get the tablet" He stood up to grab the tablet from their room and went back with a shirt, throwing it at Carlos who immediately wore it, settling the tablet down on the table, turning it on. He opened the facetime app and dialed his father, and soon enough the face of Jafar popped up in the screen.

“How’s my favorite son?” Jafar greeted happily. Jay rolled his eyes, “Dad, I’m your only son”

”Who said I was talking about you?” Jafar deadpanned and Jay just stared at him in disbelief because wow he had been replaced. Jafar laughed at his son’s reaction, “Of course I meant you, son. But I have Carlos as well now so you’re not my only son anymore.”

“Hey, dad” Carlos greeted happily. Ever since they got engaged, Carlos had started calling Jafar ‘dad’ and Jay started calling Cruella, Carlos’ mother, ‘mom’ which the two parents did not mind because Carlos grew up without a dad and Jay without a mother, so they gladly filled in the gaps.

”How are you kids doing there?” Jafar asked, sipping his tea.

”We’re doing fine here. ‘Los and I have decided to hold the wedding there in Auradon so you better save the date, dad” Jay said, smiling.

”Oh I’ll save it alright” Jafar nodded. There was no way he’d miss his son’s wedding.

”How are things there in Auradon?” Carlos asked as he fed some pancakes.

”Things are fine here. JVs is still booming as always” Jafar proudly told them. JVs is a local diner owned by Jafar that he had started 2 years ago with the help of Jay. It was ironic really how Jafar can cook well, but Jay couldn’t. Mostly because he spent most of his time playing tourney with Ben and Chad when they were kids to learn the ways of the kitchen. Jay smiled proudly at his father. It was always his father’s dream to open his own restaurant and the fact that he’s achieving it makes him smile.

The three continued to talk, mostly catching up on the latest happenings in Auradon. Adam and Belle, the city’s mayor, and Ben’s parents recently announced that they are pregnant. Aurora had recently opened another branch of her flower shop called Briar Rose in Cinderellasburg.

”I have to go, kids. I need to prepare the restaurant before I open it. Love you, kids”

”Love you too, dad” Carlos and Jay said together and Jafar ended the call. The two looked at each other and smiled, both missing their childhood home. They finished their breakfast and Jay volunteered to clean the dishes while Carlos vacuums the entire apartment. By the time the two were done, it was already 10 am and they decided to just cuddle on the couch, watch MCU movies, and discuss further more about their wedding plan.

”What do you think of white and gold wedding motif?” Carlos asked, snuggling to Jay, his fiancé’s fingers combing his hair. “I mean it’s our color” he added

”Well it fits us, so we can go with that” Jay nodded, his eyes focused on the tv, Captain America: The Civil War currently playing in the screen. Carlos took Jay’s hand and plays with it, not entirely focusing on the movie. Jay glanced down at Carlos and smiled to himself.

Jay could not believe his luck that someone like Carlos had fallen in love with him, hell he was even surprise that the boy tolerated him enough to be his best friend. He still remember the day he fell in love with Carlos as if it just happened yesterday. It was around Junior year of their high school, and the two of them along with Mal and Evie decided to hold a study session in Jay’s apartment. The two girls were running late, so it was only him and Carlos alone in his room. He was having a hard time with physics that Carlos offered to tutor him. He watched as Carlos explained all science-y stuffs to him and he just lost focus and, not knowing what came unto him, he had leaned in and kissed Carlos without thinking. It would have been alright and not at all awkward, because Carlos had been hiding feelings for him, had it not been for Mal and Evie walking in on them. They had started dating ever since and have been together for almost 8 years now. 

“I love you, ‘Los” Jay whispered. Carlos turned to him, smiling softly “I love you too, Jay.”

”I can’t wait to marry you, babe” Jay said, pecking Carlos’ lips. “Should we just skip to the honeymoon part?” Carlos rolled his eyes, clearly knowing what Jay was suggesting, “Babe, we’ve been doing the honeymoon part since you proposed”

“Are you complaining?” Jay asked, eyebrows raised

”No.” Carlos simply said before crashing his lips against Jay’s, catching the man in surprise.

Carlos, without breaking the kiss, moved on top of Jay’s lap and straddled him, his hands wrapping around Jay’s neck. Carlos’ shirt was lifted up a little, with Jay’s hand resting on his hips, drawing small circles against his skin. Their make out session heated up as Carlos starts grinding his hips against Jay’s, earning a low groan in between their kisses. They continued making out until a familiar ringtone was heard from Jay’s phone, causing them to pull away with a frustrated groan. They did not have to check the id to see who the caller was.

”Fuck you, Mal” Carlos greeted as he placed the phone in his ear. Jay moved to his neck and plants soft kisses against his skin, nibbling lightly, Carlos trying his best not to make any noise.

”Why hello to you too, Carlos. I didn’t know you’re Jay now” Mal said on the other line, “Where is he?”

Carlos put the phone on speaker mode and Jay yelled, “Fuck you, Mal”

Mal laughed knowing that she clearly ruined something when she called.

”Mal, if you’re just going to laugh, we’re ending the call” Carlos said

”God, you two are really horny.” Jay and Carlos faces turned red because well, it is true, “Anyways, I have a favor to ask. Is it alright if you can watch Ava this afternoon? Evie’s at work and I received a call from the office about some emergency” Mal asked

“Of course. Just text us the time and we’ll drop by at your place. Bye, Mal” Jay hurriedly ended the call and threw his phone away before locking his lips against Carlos once again resuming their ‘honeymoon’ session.

* * *

“The weather is nice, isn’t it?” Jay sighed happily, pushing the stroller with Ava in it. He looked at the toddler and grinned, “You like the parks right, little one? Of course you do” Ava only giggled in response, melting the hearts of Jay and Carlos.

The couple had decided to bring Ava to the park since the sky was so clear and it just happened to be a good day to walk around. Carlos walked beside them, carrying the baby bag.

”Hey, Ava, let’s get ice cream” Jay suggested, noticing an ice cream stand nearby and immediately made his way to the stand, with Carlos following him. Carlos went ahead to buy the ice cream for then while Jay waits and plays with Ava, the toddler laughing at Jay. Carlos went back with a cup of ice cream.

“My ball!” Jay and Carlos heard a kid yell out and saw a ball rolling to the lake. Jay immediately ran towards it to avoid getting in the lake and hand it to the child, “Here you go, kid.” He gave the kid a light fist bump and walked back to where Carlos is, the two continued to walk, Jay pushing the stroller.

”Hey, let’s discuss the menu for our wedding. I’m thinking of having a cheese and chocolate fondue” Jay suggested, casually pushing the stroller

”Hmm, would that be too much for our budget? Also I prefer chocolate” Jay chuckled lightly at Carlos. Of course he does. Chocolate is one of Carlos’ favorites. 

“Do you think Ava can eat ice cream?” Carlos asked curiously. Jay shrugged, I guess? Try feeding her a little”

Carlos nodded and walked to the front of the stroller, pulling up the hood, “Hey, Ava, here’s some— uh Jay?” Carlos stared at two unknown twins currently inside the stroller.

”yeah?”

”why do we have two babies?” 

Jay raised an eyebrow, curious what the boy meant. “What do you mean we have—” He walked over beside Carlos and his eyes widened at the sight of the twins that are most definitely not Ava “Who the fuck is that?”

Carlos inspected the stroller, before looking back at Jay who was still staring at the babies, panic evident on his face, “Babe, this is not our stroller. You must have gotten the wrong one by accident”

Jay turned to Carlos, “Do you think Mal and Evie will kill us?”

Carlos blinked, staring at his fiancé because he did not just ask that, right? 

“No, no I’m sure we’ll be fine. They’ll probably just go, ‘oh that’s okay, guys. We can just adopt these two’” Carlos sarcastically said, “Of course they’ll kill us!”

Their bickering and yelling caused one of the the babes to wake up and start crying. Carlos and Jay stared at the baby, not knowing what to do.

”You hold him!”

”You’re the one who switched the strollers, you hold him!”

”I’m panicking right now, you hold him!” 

Carlos groaned and picked up the baby, attempting to calm him down while glaring at Jay. He pats the child’s head, lightly, and the crying eventually died down, the child going back to sleep in Carlos’ arms. The crying came back when Carlos tried to place him inside the stroller, so he decided to hold the baby.

“Hey, guys!” Jay and Carlos turned to see Ben jogging towards them. “Why do you guys have two kids?” Ben asked, pointing at the toddler in Carlos’ arms. “I thought you two were babysitting Ava?”

Jay and Carlos looked at each other, chuckling nervously. Jay can feel his palms sweating already.

“Well— you see— Jay, you wanna tell the story?”

”We— I, rather— might have made a slight mishap. I uhh accidentally switched the strollers and now Ava is most definitely with a stranger”

Ben blinked and stared at the two of them. He looked at the boy in Carlos’ arms, and then back at them.

”You’re kidding, right?”

”Ben, an unknown child is currently asleep in my arms and another in the stroller. Do you think we’re kidding??”

"Alright, let's just all calm down." Ben said, calming Jay and Carlos, mostly just Jay who was busy pacing back and fort, "Now where did you guys last go before you realized you switched the strollers?"

"We were at the park" Jay simply said

"We're still in the park, babe."

"Right! We uhh..." Jay looked around trying to remember where they last were and pointed at a direction, "We were somewhere there"

"Okay, let's go there" Ben said and lead the way, Carlos and Jay followed him, the baby still asleep in Carlos' arms. 

The three of them continued to walk to the direction Jay had pointed until they saw a blonde woman with high ponytail dressed in a pink blouse and white jeans panicking and a latina with medium black hair calming a crying baby that they immediately recognized as Ava.

"V, Polly is definitely going to kill me!" The blonde girl panicked

"Okay, B, I know you are panicking right now, but you have to tone it down. I'm trying to calm this child here" Veronica said lowly, turning her attention to a wailing Ava, "There there! Please stop crying"

"Hi" Veronica and Betty turned to see three guys in front of them, immediately recognizing the baby in Carlos' arms. "Oh my god, Juniper, Dagwood!" Betty immediately took Juniper from Carlos and Veronica handed Ava to him who immediately stopped crying. 

"I am so sorry for accidentally taking your babies" Jay apologized, the two girls nodded their heads. Betty placed Juniper back inside the stroller and looked at them, "This is my sister's twins actually, but that's alright. It was an accident"

"Your child surely cries a lot" Veronica commented. Carlos shrugged, holding Ava who fell asleep in his arms, "Ava's our friends' daughters. But she really does. Actually the green bow tie is a way to calm her down" Carlos pointed at the green bow tie lying inside the stroller. "Anyways, we have to go. Again, I'm so sorry for all this" Carlos said and the three of them left, waving goodbye at the two girls.

"The guy with brown hair is pretty cute" Betty whispered as she watched Ben walking ahead. Veronica rolled her eyes, "Come on, we have to meet Cheryl at Pop's" Betty nodded and the two headed to the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to Betty, Ben had turned his head to catch a last glimpse of her. Jay and Carlos noticed this and smirked at each other. Ben clearly having a crush on the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a Jaylos chapter for everyone. There will be some chapters where the main focus will be on other couples and their moments with Ava. Malvie is still the main couple of the story.


	4. Maleficent and Queen

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The sky was clear, the birds chirping happily. It was a perfect weather to go out for a walk and yet Mal and Evie decided to stay in their apartment. Evie was leaning against the edge of the couch, her left arm resting against Mal whose head is lying comfortably on her lap with her eyes closed. Their daughter, Ava, in front of them, sitting on the purple foam mats surrounded by her stuffed toys, Cocomelon currently playing on the TV. 

Evie looked at Mal and smiled to herself, her fingers running along Mal’s purple hair. She first met Mal when she was 12 and the two did not start off well, but now they’re best friends and are practically glued to each other. Best friends. That’s what they are. Despite their friends saying otherwise, Mal and Evie knew they are just best friends.

But deep down, Evie knew she wanted more. Evie tried hard, so hard, to ignore the shivers that runs through her spine whenever Mal was near her. She tried to ignore her heart beating fast whenever Mal holds her hand. But no matter how much effort she puts into ignoring those feelings, Evie knew she can’t and she doesn’t want to. She liked the feeling and it fucked her up so much.

But she does not want to cross any lines.

Evie stared at Mal peacefully asleep on her lap, and ran her index finger on the bridge of Mal’s nose. Mal woke up, scrunched her nose and looked at Evie.

”You really enjoy doing that whenever I’m sleeping, huh?”

Evie chuckled lightly and nodded her head as she pinched Mal’s nose, earning a whine from Mal. Mal looked at Evie, pouting, and Evie had to resist the urge to kiss her. They both turned to look at Ava and smiled. It’s been 2 months since Mal randomly told Evie that they should adopt a baby together and their world had changed when Ava came into their lives.

”You still think this was a crazy idea, E?”

“M, any sane person whose best friend suddenly says, out of the blue, to adopt a child, will think that it’s a crazy idea.” Evie said, chuckling lightly. “But no, I don’t think it’s a crazy idea anymore.” 

Mal chuckled as she took Evie’s and holds it, lacing their fingers together. The two stared at each other and Mal slowly leans closer until Evie can feel Mal’s breathe against her lips.

“Don’t leave me, E” Mal whispered

"I won't. I mean who else is going to go along with your crazy ideas if I leave, right?" Evie joked. Mal pulled her face away from Evie and raised an eyebrow, "So, you're saying if you don't go along with my crazy ideas, you're going to leave me?" 

Evie rolled her eyes at Mal's retort. Of course she's going to ask such question. Evie cupped Mal's cheeks and looked at her, "M, I will never leave you. That's a promise." Mal smiled softly as she leaned closer until their faces are inches away, the two girls feeling each other's breathe against each other's lips. Evie’s eyes darted unto Mal’s lips, and she can feel her heart beating like a drumroll. This was another one of Mal’s crazy idea from her favorite show; a drumroll, the moment before any first kiss, the lead up to it. And Evie stupidly agreed to it. Evie knew that just one more move, she can officially cross the line. 

But Evie does not want to cross the line.

A small noise was heard and the two of them turned to see Ava crawling towards them, giggling. Mal chuckled as she pulled away and stood up from Evie’s lap.

”Hey there, little girl. Come to mama” Mal grinned as she picked up Ava and sat back beside Evie, placing Ava on her lap, facing her to the tv, watching Cocomelon.

The three of them continued to watch the kids show when they hear a knock on their door. Evie stood up and opened the door to see her mom and Mal’s outside.

”Mom!”

Mal turned her head to see Maleficent standing outside. She placed Ava down on the foam mat and walked towards them. 

“Hey, mom! What are you doing here?” Mal greeted as she hugged Maleficent.

”Can’t two mothers visit their daughters?” Maleficent asked as she entered the apartment, Queen following inside. Maleficent and Queen stood still when they saw Ava on the foam mat watching tv. She turned at the two girls, “Mal, did you steal a baby?”

Mal blinked and Evie laughed. “Of course not, mom! Why would I still a baby?”

”Well, you had a stealing phase, remember?” Maleficent pointed out. Mal rolled her eyes at her mother, “Just because I had a stealing phase, doesn’t mean I will steal a baby.” Mal turned to Evie, “E, defend me here”

“Well, you did have a stealing phase.” Evie nodded innocently and smiled as she hugged Mal from behind, and placed a soft kiss on Mal’s cheeks. The two mothers looked at each other with knowing looks.

”So you girls want to explain why there is a baby here?” Queen asked 

“That’s Ava. Our adopted daughter” 

Maleficent and Queen stared at their daughters, not believing the words that came out of Evie’s. 

“So you two,” Maleficent pointed back and forth between Mal and Evie, “got married?”

The two girls quickly shook their heads, “Mom, no! Evie and I are just best friends who adopted a child together.”

Evie felt a pang in her heart hearing Mal said they’re only best friends because that’s all they’re ever gonna be, right?

“Well, that’s crazy.” Queen commented

”It was Mal’s idea, mom”

”Makes sense” Queen said, Maleficent nodded along, looking at her daughter,“You really need to stop having crazy ideas, child”

Mal pouted and looked at Evie, who chuckled softly. She pulled away from Mal and walked to Ava, and carried her to her mom.

”Mom, Maleficent, meet Ava. Ava, your grandmothers” Ava giggled as she reached her arm to Maleficent who took her in her arms. “Grandmama” 

“She’s so cute” Queen cooed, pinching Ava’s cheeks lightly. “She may be adopted, but she kinda looks like Mal”

Maleficent walked to the living room with Ava in her arms, Mal following from behind. Queen turned to her daughter who was staring at Mal.

”You should tell her, Evie.”

”I’m scared, Mom. I don’t want to lose Mal.”

* * *

“So, you want to tell me why you adopted a child?” Maleficent asked, her eyes scanning the menu. 

Mal and Maleficent decided to have a mother-daughter bonding and decided to eat at a nearby restaurant that Mal likes.

”I just wanted to.” Mal said ever so casually as if adopting a baby is similar to just wanting to buy an ice cream at McDonald’s. 

Maleficent raised an eyebrow as she looked at her daughter, “I feel like there’s more to that”

”Like what?”

”Evie.” Maleficent simply said.

Evie.

Her best friend.

The person who goes along with all her crazy ideas despite questioning it at first. The person who holds her tight when the thunders are roaring, who sings her to sleep, her voice so perfect it’ll put Ariel to shame. The person who was always with her, who accepted her for who she is, and the one who’ll set her straight whenever she fucked up. 

The person who makes her heart beat rapidly that she feels like she couldn’t breathe anymore. The person who can easily send butterflies to her stomach that scares her and relaxes her because she knows what it means at the same time she’s scared for knowing what it means. The one person, the only person before Ava entered their lives, who can turn her whole world around.

”There’s a line, mom” Mal said softly. “I’m not ready to cross that. At least not yet.”

”I mean Evie’s not going anywhere, right? No one’s going to snatch her up from me.” Mal added

Just then, Archie, their waiter walked over to them with a notepad in his hand. “Hello, ladies. Are we ready to order?”

”Yes. We would like some nachos for appetizers, a steak and frites for me, and a pasta carbonara for my daughter.”

Archie nodded along as he wrote down the orders. 

“And 2 cans of cola” Mal added.

Archie nodded, and repeated their orders before leaving the table, taking their menus from them.

“Evie may not go anywhere right now. But soon she will” Maleficent said, looking at Mal

”What do you mean?”

“This whole play house thing, at one point it’s going to end. She’s going to fall in love with someone else and they’ll get married. Soon enough, she’ll be moving out and you two will just be sharing custody of Ava. She’ll live for a week with Evie then another week with you. But you and Evie will not be together living under the same roof. Is that what you want?”

Mal kept quiet. The idea of losing Evie to someone else scared the crap out of her.

”I just don’t want you to get hurt, Mal.” Maleficent said softly, taking her daughter’s hand and holds it.

* * *

“She is a handful, huh?” Queen commented as she stared at Ava currently asleep. Evie nodded, sighing as she watched her daughter sleeping after spending an hour calming her down. “But she’s awesome, mom.” 

“Does she cry a lot all the time?” Queen asked, as she walked to the living room with Evie.

”Oh she does. Especially when Ben is the one holding her”

"You know, I'm surprised you went long with her idea of adopting a child." Evie chuckled at her mom's words

Queen looked at Evie and smiled, “So when are you planning to tell her how you really feel?”

Sighing, Evie leaned herself against the couch and looked at her mom, “Mom, it’s too risky. I’m going to lose Mal”

”So what? You two will just play house for the rest of your lives?”

Evie fell silent. Passionate. Determined. Those were words that best describes Evie. She was the type of person who would do anything to achieve what she wants. Once she sets her mind on something, no one can stop her anymore. But for some reason, she couldn’t get herself to go after Mal. 

Because sometimes it’s easier to just stay best friends than to cross the line and fuck it all up.

”Hey!”

Evie turned to see Mal walked inside the apartment, Maleficent behind her, and settled herself beside Evie, snuggling immediately against her, Evie instinctively placing her arm around Mal, pulling her close. They heard someone clearing their throat, Queen looked at Mal, eyebrows raised, wanting to be acknowledged as well inside the apartment.

”Hi!” Mal chirped, smiling at Queen before burying her face against Evie’s. Queen shook her head and stood up. “We’ll be leaving now. Bye, girls”

”Bye, mom!”

Mal only waved her hand, her face still on Evie’s neck. Queen chuckled at the sight and looked at Maleficent, the two mothers exchanging knowing looks as they left the apartment. Evie looked at Mal, her fingers combing the purple hair.

”Let’s go to our room, M"

"No." Mal mumbled, shaking her head. She pushed Evie to lie down and settled herself on top of Evie, nuzzling her face against Evie's neck. Evie pulled her closer, and placed a soft kiss on Mal's hair. Mal pulled away and the two girls stared at each other, slowly leaning closer, their faces inches apart from each other. Another drumroll. And just one move, they officially crossed the line.

_and maybe crossing the line wouldn't be so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to leave it to your imaginations if they really crossed the line or not.


End file.
